Mr and Mrs Toretto
by StayStrongxox
Summary: The Dominican Republic. Such a beautiful place for wedding to take place... Spoilers for Furious 7!


**So I went to watch Furious 7 again last night and came up with this little one shot! **

**My heart melted at Letty's vows to Dom and I knew a one shot would have to be written. **

**I seriously hope there's an extended version of the wedding on the DVD because I need more, or even better, a Los Bandoleros 2!**

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

Dominic Toretto laid in bed, watching the sleeping Latina besides him. Ever since Letty had turned up from Mexico in the club he was at, he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her.

While he had gone to Mexico purely for business, he did need to unwind after he secured the deal, so it was natural for him to go to the club. He hadn't counted on Letty turning up, after she and Leon had decided to go in different directions. She later told him that Leon had told her about the business deal and she took off without a second glance.

They had ended up in Samana, in the Dominican Republic, the previous night after driving away from the club and deciding, in the spur of the moment, to go to the beautiful place.

In the moonlight creeping through the curtains, Dom tucked a piece of Letty's hair back into place and smiled down at her. She looked peaceful for the first time in a long time and the thought made Dom smile.

Letty frowned as her sleep was disturbed. She grumbled and Dom quickly moved his hand to her waist. He knew how crazy Letty got at being woken up by someone and not by her own body clock. She'd once thrown a lamp at their door when Leon, Vince and Jesse decided to wake up, the whole household one morning after a party, by blaring music (they were still drunk), causing Letty to project a fowl mood persona that day and bite the head off anyone who dared talk to her without been spoken to first.

Dom winced as she fluttered her eyes open and looked round, settling her eyes on his and smiling, to his surprise.

'What time is it?' She asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes, before looking back at Dom when he didn't reply. 'Dom?' She asked again, a little firmly.

'Sorry... It's about two in the morning' he answered, seemingly distracted, causing Letty to frown.

'What's wrong?' She questioned, sitting up and allowing the thin sheet on the bed to fall away, revealing her white strapped top.

''You're so beautiful' Dom whispered, leaning close to kiss her, however Letty put a hand to his chest and pushed him away, her eyebrow raised.

'What do you want? I know you, Dom! Whenever you pay me a compliment, you're either after something or you've done something' Letty told him, eyeing him suspiciously.

Dom laughed, putting a hand out to stroke her cheek before turning serious.

'What I want is for you to not freak' Dom admitted, causing an intriguing look to pass across her face.

'What is it?' She inquired, tilting her head to the side, a small smile on her lips.

It almost seemed as if Dominic Toretto was nervous and that wasn't something she saw every day, so she was finding it a little amusing.

'Marry me, Letty' he said, after taking a deep breath. He watched as the small smile on her face dropped slowly and she straightened up sharply.

'Excuse me?' She said, the surprise evident in her voice.

She didnt seem to be freaking out, so that relaxed Dom a little bit.

'Marry me, Letty' he repeated, reaching out for her hand and stroking it, while looking into her eyes...

* * *

Letty was pacing in the bedroom as she took a deep breath. Two days had passed since Dom had asked her to marry him and she was pacing around their bedroom at the beach house, getting last minute nerves, although she was still shaking slightly from the events earlier that day.

Everything had been going well, hijacking the gas tanks, until the driver saw her and sent her flying backwards. Despite the terror she had felt, she had managed to get herself back in control and forced herself to jump from the truck and onto Dom's car before the truck exploded.

She shuddered at the memory before she thought back to earlier this evening, when Dom hinted that he was leaving, without her. After she had spoken to him and kissed him, in a silent plea for him to change his mind, he suggested they got married, that night. She had been surprised but found herself smiling widely before agreeing.

'Come on, girl! This is what you've wanted since you were fifteen!' Letty told herself as she snapped out of her thoughts, mentally cursing herself for having last minutes nerves.

She stopped pacing and took a deep breath through her nose and slowly let it out, before opening her eyes and feeling calmness wash over her, before repeating the process.

She opened her eyes and stood in front of the floor length mirror. The reflection staring back at her was stunning. Her beautiful elegant white gown hugged at her curves lightly,almost glowing against her tanned skin, and the flower hair band had scrapped her bangs off her face neatly. Her make up was light, just how she liked it.

'Letty? You ready?' Han's voice floated through the house from the living room. He had very graciously offered to be the driver the

for Dom and Letty. He had taken Dom to the chapel and gone back for Letty, with a smile on his face for his two friends.

Letty smiled at the reflection in the mirror, giving herself the confidence boost she needed.

'Coming!' She called back, unable to let the smile drop as she stepped out into living room. 'Let's do this' she told Han, who smiled happily at her and offered her his arm, leading her to the car...

* * *

They pulled up outside the chapel and Han turned off the engine, looking at Letty.

'You ready?' He asked, watching as Letty stayed silent.

'What if-' Han cut across Letty's self doubt with a voice of confidence.

'He loves you and you love him. I may have only known you two a short while, but I know love when I see it'. Letty smiled at his speech and nodded.

'Thanks Han' Letty said, gratefully. Han smiled and climbed from the car, walking round to the passenger side and opening the door, offering Letty his hand. She took it and climbed from the car, taking a deep breath as she stared at the chapel, where Dom was waiting inside...

* * *

Dominic Toretto was very rarely nervous and when he was, he reached up and play the cross necklace that Letty had got him on his release from Lompoc all them years ago.

He heard the chapel doors open and his hand froze around the necklace, swallowing silently. He heard footsteps heading towards him and he turned to stare at Letty, his mouth dropping open at the sight.

He knew the thought was corny, but she looked like an angel. The whiteness of her dress complimented her tanned skin and the sparkle in her eyes had never been brighter.

'You look... so beautiful!' Dom whispered as Letty reached his side and placed her small hand in his.

'Thanks' Letty laughed, the smile on her face never leaving. Dom smiled with her before they turned to face the minister.

'We're here today to celebrate the marriage of Dominic Toretto and Leticia Ortiz...' the rest of the sentence faded out in Letty's ears as she gazed up at Dom. She felt like an over excited school girl, she felt like Mia!

'Babe?' Dom voice cut through her haze. He was facing her, a slightly amused look on his face.

'Oh sorry!' She apologized before facing him and taking his hands, her smile infectious.

'Do you have the rings?' That little statement had both of them widening their eyes. Letty giggled and looked down to the ground, looking up at Dom through her lashes.

'Erm... we didn't...' he began to say before he saw Letty looking at his chest.

The cross... Their cross.

He reached behind and unclasped the the necklace, dangling it from his fingers.

'Would this do?' He asked, glancing at the minister, who smiled and took the necklace. Dom kissed the back of Letty's hand as the minister wrapped the necklace round their entwined hands.

'We have eternity in this moment' he told her, smiling down at her.

'You will never be alone again. I vow, wherever you go, I go. You ride, I ride. You fight, I fight... And if you ever die on me, Dominic Toretto, I'm going to die with you!' Letty said passionately, before Dom leaned down and kissed her, picking her up and spinning her round.

'I love you, Letty. I always will!' Dom told her, as they broke apart, both with huge smiles on their faces...

* * *

Dom awoke later that night, the heat of the Dominican Republic getting the better of him. He rolled over, his arm going to pull his wife closer, only to grasp at empty sheets.

'Letty?' he called, expecting her to be in the bathroom. He climbed from the bed and pulled on a pair of shorts, before heading in search for his wife.

He stepped into the living room, seeing the front open. He headed out onto the patio and saw the silhouette of Letty in the sea, swimming, before dunking under water and coming back up.

'Coming to join me?' Letty called as she spotted her husband standing on the deck. Dom chuckled and headed down to the water, grabbing her in his arms as she tried to swim away from him.

'So, Mrs Toretto... Why did I wake up without you?' Dom asked, kissing her gently.

'Was too warm. Needed to cool down' Letty answered, pecking him on the lips quickly before she ducked back under the water, causing Dom to follow her.

They explored the sea water, feeling free and like a normal couple on their honeymoon, instead of being wanted by the police. They frolicked and splashed each other until Letty let out a pained shout as she felt a sharp pain and the immediate feel of blood between her fingers.

'Letty!' Dom shouted, as he quickly swam infront of her, ignoring Letty's protest. He felt something slice him, but he was more concerned about Letty, whatever had sliced him could wait.

'Shit! We've got to get you back to the house!' Dom said, before scooping Letty into his arms swiftly and quickly making his way back into the house, however she began to struggle when he stepped inside.

'Put me down! You're bleeding' Letty stated. Dom reluctantly put her on her feet and she examined their cuts.

'We've cut ourselves on the reef!' Letty announced, before rushing to the kettle on filling it boiling water.

'Maybe we should go to the hospital' Dom said, sitting down on a chair.

'We dont need to... I know how to treat them' Letty said, pouring the boiling water into a bowl before placing it onto the table. She headed to the bathroom, for her tweezers and her phone before heading back to Dom.

'Wheres the first aid kit?' She asked, looking around and not seeing anywhere.

'Under the sink' Dom said, looking down at his cut and grimacing.

'Lie down on the table' Letty said, breathing deeply. Dom look skeptical but did as she said. She pulled his shorts hem down slightly more, so they were away from the cut.

Dom watched as Letty found the flashlight icon on her phone and turned it on, before handing him the phone.

'Keep it there and keep it still!' She demanded, before she got to work, cleansing and nursing Dom's cut.

After ten minutes, she drew back, satisfied with her work.

'Okay... you're done' she said, looking pale. Dom quickly, but gently got to his feet and Letty hopped on, laying back on the cool wood.

'Talk me through what you did!' Dom told her as he got fresh boiling water from the kettle. He turned to see Letty nod and he placed the bowl on the table next to her, awaiting her instructions...

* * *

'I can't believe we end up with reef cuts on our wedding night!' Dom spoke, when they were both back in bed.

'At least we'll have matching scars to remember it by' Letty laughed, making Dom smile and pulling her closer to him.

'How did you know what to do?' Dom asked, his lips grazing her head, while his fingers ran up and down her arms.

'When you were inside Lompoc, Mia, Jesse and the rest of us decided to go to the beach one day. Leon thought it would be a good idea to go diving with Jesse. Jesse ended up cutting his foot on a reef and was howling. Mia had freaked when she saw the amount of blood, while Leon and Vince helped Jesse back to shore and to the car... I grabbed my phone and started searching how to treat reef cuts... And I've had the page bookmarked ever since' Letty said, causing Dom to laugh at the image he had in his head of Jesse.

Letty smiled and hugged him, kissing his heart.

'I can't believe we're married' she said, looking at him and biting her bottom lip, trying to stop the smile erupting. She didn't think she had smiled this much in her life.

'Best decision I ever made, kicking the ball into your garden that summers day, when you were ten' Dom told her, referring to how they met.

'I knew you did it on purpose... But thank god you did!' Letty laughed, before leaning up to kiss him contently.

With both of them deliriously happy, Letty knew that nothing could break them apart.

She had no idea how wrong she was going to be...

* * *

**R&amp;R x**


End file.
